Optical sensors are used in a variety of different electronic apparatus.
An optical sensor may, for example, be used as a proximity detector or an ambient light detector.
An optical sensor typically requires an aperture through a housing of the apparatus. If this aperture is transparent, the optical sensor will be visible to a user. If this aperture is made smaller or obscured, the optical sensor may not function properly.